iCaught your eye
by baronvonmilo
Summary: In honor of Valentines' day here's a little ditty for you about Gibby finding a little romance.


Greetings and salutations another installment of the Gibbys day out series. So in honor of Valentines' day here's a little ditty for you about Gibby finding a little romance.

 **A/N:** I neither own, operate, or date any of the characters from iCarly.

It looked like it was going to be another lonely Valentines' day for the Gibbster. Carly was long gone to Italy, Sam to L.A., Tasha was off to Europe modeling. He even considered renaming the day to Palentines day and going out on the town with Freddie.

Gibby sat at his kitchen table with his head in his hands. He needed to do something to get him out of his funk. He was bound and determined this Valentines' wasn't going to turn out like last year where he dressed his cat up like Cupid and poured cream all over himself.

Just then a commercial pop up on the TV. The Fine Young Cannibals were going to have a reunion concert at the Suquamish Clearwater Casino. This was just the ticket he was looking for. After breaking out his favorite red velvet jacket and silk shirt he jumped in his car and headed out.

Joy soon turned to disappointment. The concert was sold out by the time he got there. In despair he decided to drown his sorrows in the all you can eat buffet, after all who did he watch his waist line for.

Dejected he stood in line debating with himself on what to do with the rest of the night. As he looked up he saw a woman who looked like she was about to sneeze. She let loose with the biggest sneeze Gibby ever heard. It was so strong her eye popped out of its' socket and straight toward him. Gibby caught it just before it hit the floor. He just stood there looking at the eye in his hand stare back at him. He slowly looked up to the woman with a look of shock on his face. She was standing there with a hand covering her empty eye socket.

"I am so embarrassed" she said "I just got a new glass eye and it still needs some adjustment."

Gibby handed her the eye, she proceeded to wipe it off and put it back in.

She looked him in the eyes and asked "Is it in straight?"

"Is it supposed to be all white?"

"Opps" she said, and did some adjusting. "Now how is it?"

"Lookin Good"

"Where are my manners, my name is Ophelia Clementine Gaberson, but my friends call me Gabby"

Gibby scratched his chin "What do your enemies call you?"

She gave him a wicked smile" They don't,they are afraid to call me."

Holding his hand out he said," I am Orenthal Cornelius Gibson but my friends call me Gibby"

Taking his hand she asked "What do your enemies call you?"

"About anything they want" Gibby smiled.

"Well Gibby I am in your debt, that eye cost me 18,000 dollars".

"Wow that's a lot for an eye does it do anything?"

"Why yes it does it has a Bluetooth video camera in it, I use it for my job".

"What do you do?"

"I'm a private eye! Well enough about me what brings you out here tonight?"

He let out a little sigh. "Well I came out to see the Cannibals tonight but they were sold out."

Gabby looked around and asked him "Are you here with somebody or did you just come down because it beats sitting home all alone with your cat, then finding out even your cat has a date on Valentines' day"?

Gibby look down shuffled his feet, he had never felt so dejected in his life. He mumbled something intelligible and turned around to leave. As he was leaving he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning him around she said "HEY, where are you going sailor, the nights still young?"

"I think I will just grab a couple of pounds of prime rib to go, head home and eat my tears away"

"Well I have a better idea, let me buy you dinner; I owe you for saving my eye."

"Well….. I think I could, uh do you think your date would mind?"

Gabby let out a little laugh "I am kinda in between a significant other S this time. So what do you say we go in and grab a seat?"

They went in and the maitre d seated them in a booth in a dim corner of the restaurant. As they ate their dinner and talked they found they had a lot in common.

As they finished their meal she asked Gibby "Would you like to accompany me to the concert I have an extra ticket?"

"Would I? I'd love to go"

"Great" she said. "I had bought two tickets, I was coming with my best friend Frieda, and I told her it was Palantines day. Unfortunately she couldn't come, she got asked out by some guy named Freddie whom she works with. Can you believe I came up with something a lame as Palantines day; I just couldn't take one more Valentine's Day home alone with my cat. He hates it when I dress him up like Cupid."

Gibby just smiled.

After the concert they headed to the parking lot.

Gibby asked her "Do you always treat your first dates so well?"

She smiled at him and replied "I usually don't but you happened to catch my eye."

He laughed "Do you think we'll see each other again?"

"Tell you what; I'll keep an eye out for you." She said.

"No seriously I want to see you again"

As she put her arms around his neck and pulled him for a kiss she said "What makes you think you're done seeing me now?"

-A/N Well there you go, I hope you enjoyed it. Until the next time. BVM


End file.
